


Bite Me Or Eat Me, Your Choice

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shawn likes to flirt with you, even in the shower...





	Bite Me Or Eat Me, Your Choice

\- “Eat me.”  
\- You pause, then sigh  
\- “Yeah, that sounds real dangerous Shawn... all that’s gonna do is make Joanie laugh...”  
\- You roll your shoulders  
\- Move away to shower  
\- Not caring that he’s followed you  
\- You been dating for a while  
\- He’s already seen you naked  
\- It’s not that big of a deal anymore  
\- Or at least, it’s not a big deal to you  
\- “She’ll love you for saying it...”  
\- Shawn teases  
\- Smiles when you turn to glare at him  
\- “Anyway, is the offer open?”  
\- “Oh Bite Me...”  
\- He laughs  
\- “Do I have a choice then?”  
\- He’s so playful you can’t help smiling  
\- You give in fairly quickly  
\- “Sure, whatever, Bite me or eat me, your choice...”  
\- He’s smirking even as he slips to his knees in front of you  
\- You sigh  
\- Roll your eyes and move to let him between your thighs  
\- You should have known he’d want to eat you  
\- He does keep calling you his favorite meal.


End file.
